A Den or a Cage?
by treblegnome
Summary: Future fic, the new queen of Westeros orders a marriage between Jaime Lannister and Sansa Stark to ally the west and the north. This story has been unfinished on my computer for a while. I'd love some ideas for completion.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie Lannister thought he would never grow used to the cold in the north. Inside the walls of Winterfell was warm enough but he did not like to venture near his wife anymore than necessary. They had been married nearly four months. It had been six months since the dragon queen had ordered the marriage. Neither he nor Sansa wanted such a marriage but both knew the dangers in defying a queen. They complied to the marriage in name only. Jaime had never shared her bed. How his little wife felt about that arrangement was a mystery to him. She had high walls around herself, so high that no one could know what she was thinking. It was obvious that Sansa trusted no one, not her servants, guards, bannermen, and especially not her own husband. She was kind and courteous to everyone equally, well loved by everyone at Winterfell. She often spoke with Jaime at meals, and it wasn't unusual for them to dance together at feasts. But she was close to no one that he was aware of, except for maybe Jon Snow.

A bird had arrived with a message from the queen that morning. It's contents were still unknown to Jaime. One of the servants had told him that Lady Sansa had confined herself to her bedchamber all day and Jaime suspected that the message may have been the reason why. He made his way to her bedchamber, still shivering from the cold that clung to him. As he approached her door, he heard voices inside.

"It's an order from the queen. I can't simply ignore it." Sansa was saying, her voice shaken.

"Perhaps you could for a while." Jon Snow said gently. "Some couples are many years waiting to have a child. How will she know the difference?"

So Queen Danerys had ordered they produce heirs.

"She will know." Sansa stated. "She sent several servants of her own to add to my household when we reclaimed Winterfell. It could be that they are still loyal to her and she already knows all the activities of the castle, or it could be that she only needs to ask them later what they have seen and heard, but she will know."

Jon's sigh was audible. Jaime heard him cross the room, probably to hug Sansa, or to place his hands on her shoulders for comfort. He'd seen Jon do that with Sansa a few times before. "Sansa, in spite of knowing now that your Aunt Lyanna was my mother, I will always see you as my sister, my family, and I will do whatever I must to protect you. Just say the word and Lannister will die in an accident."

"No!" The forcefulness of Sansa's refusal surprised Jaime. "There's no need for that. Besides, I thought you liked him."

If Jon Snow liked Jaime at all, he had never made that clear to Jaime. But he was solemn and serious like all the other Starks, so it was truly difficult to tell.

"I do like him well enough. I don't wish him dead. But I fear for you...so many men have used you and hurt you...are you truly strong enough to handle a bedding?"

"I am a wolf. I can handle whatever I must." She spoke with more emotion than before.

"I know you are strong. But this isn't about a maiden's fears anymore, Sansa." Jon said.

Two or perhaps three minutes passed in silence. "Promise me you won't kill him later." Sansa said, almost a whisper. "Even if you think I look sad, even if the servants tell you my nightmares have returned, even if I come to you afterwards just to be held...promise me you won't kill him."

"If that's what you wish, I promise, I'll not kill Lannister." Jon conceded. "I wouldn't have done it anyway unless you asked me to."

"I suppose I must tell him about the message now." Sansa said, and Jaime heard the crumpling of paper.

"I'll do it." Jon said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Jaime heard footsteps as Jon left the room. He stayed at his place in the hallway, there was no sense in trying to pretend he hadn't overheard all that. If Jon was surprised at finding Jaime just outside the door, he didn't show it.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Jaime said, not bothering with a witty response on this occasion.

Jon placed the paper in Jaime's hand and gripped Jaime's arm very tightly with his other hand. "Be careful with her."

"Or what you'll kill me?" The comment slipped out before Jaime could stop it. "As much as I would like the challenge, you did just promise Sansa you wouldn't kill me. I heard it myself." Jaime grinned.

"I'm not a true Stark. Don't expect me to hold to their sense of honor."

Jon walked away, the sound of his boots echoing down the hall for long after he had left.

When all was quiet, Jaime knocked lightly on Sansa's door. Wide eyed, she opened it and let him in.

"I confess, I was outside the door for several minutes while Jon Snow was in here." Jaime said, coming straight to the point.

"Oh," Was all she could say.

"Sansa, you must know by now that I don't wish you any harm."

She nodded tentatively, a few tears slipping from her eyes. It was the first time he had ever seen her cry. She was normally courteous in his presence, sometimes she smiled, and several times he had gotten her to laugh with his witty remarks, but never once had she allowed herself to cry. Jaime reached for her and brushed the tears from her face.

"Why did you tell Jon Snow not to kill me?" He asked, genuinely curious to know if there was at least some affection for them to build on.

"This is the queen's doing, not yours. You needn't die for it."

"I suppose that is true, but did you have any other reason for keeping me alive?"

"Yes." She whispered.

He took a step closer, moving his hand to rest on her shoulder. "What reason?"

"I would miss your presence. No one else in many years, has been able to make me laugh as you do."

"Except for Jon Snow of course. He's always overflowing with jokes and wit." Jaime grinned.

She gave him a small smile.

"Sansa, I know that neither of us wanted this marriage. I have stayed away from your bed and kept to the grounds as much as possible. At first I did so simply to avoid you, to avoid facing the marriage that I didn't want. But in recent weeks I've come to like you, to care for you, and I've kept away for your sake rather than for mine. It may not be what either of us wanted, but I do care for you, and apparently you care at least a little for me…I promise I will be gentle with you." He told her.

"I never expected otherwise...it's just I have so many horrific memories to face...it isn't you I fear, it's the ghosts…"

"Then we'll go slowly. Tonight we'll share a bed but that is all. I'll not force you into anything before you're ready, no matter what the queen commands."

Sansa choked back a sob.

Jamie took one more step towards her, closing the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her and to his surprise, she rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed in the embrace.

Later that afternoon, Jaime found Jon Snow in the great hall, speaking the smith Gendry about a sword. Jon saw him coming and finished his conversation with Gendry.

"I wanted to speak with you Lannister." Jon said.

"Good, because I wanted to speak with you as well. But by all means, you first."

The pair sat down across from one another at the large dining table. In all his months as Master at Arms in Winterfell, Jon had not spoken to Jaime more than a dozen times. Jon's presence at Winterfell had been part of the marriage arrangement. Jon had insisted on leaving the capital and seeing personally to his sister's safety. He would not abandon her to the Lannisters again. Reluctantly, the Queen had agreed.

"Are you aware of all that has happened to Sansa these past few years?" Jon began.

Jaimie was relieved. "Not really, that was what I came to ask you about."

"It isn't something she speaks of often. She poured out the whole story in the first few days after we were reunited. After that she never spoke of it again. There are many details that I still don't know."

Jaime nodded, waiting for Jon to continue.

"In Kingslanding, while you were Robb's prisoner, your son Joffrey had her beaten by the kingsguard. He had them strike her daily, mostly just because he was in a foul mood. When Robb won battles, it was worse for her, she was stripped naked before the court and beaten bloody with the flat of a sword."

"Gods…" For once, Jaime was unsure of what to say.

"She says that your brother was kind to her while they were married. The marriage was awkward, but he never touched her, and he didn't allow the beatings to continue.

After she was taken to the Vale by Lord Baelish things grew worse for her again. At first Baelish seemed kind, but in time she suspected that he had murdered her aunt and poisoned her cousin as well.

Then Baelish arranged her marriage to Harry the Heir. The imbecile was only able to play the part of doting husband for a fortnight before openly taking another woman to his bed...She claims that she knew going into the marriage what kind of man he was. That hadn't expected he would remain faithful to her but Sansa is every inch a Stark. His betrayal wounded her more than she will ever admit. When Harry next came to take his husband's rights, Sansa tried to send him away. He grew violent and forced her. And not just once, but every time after that, Harry was violent and forceful, often tying her up, and beating her before taking her. She had six miscarriages in a year because of the beatings.

Eventually Baelish came to visit and apologized profusely for what she had gone through. He arranged Harry's death on the pretense of saving Sansa. It was only after Harry died that Baelish started coming to her bed. He never forced her with strength the way Harry had, instead he used guilt, made her feel that she owed him something. Several months later that Sansa learned Baelish had paid one of the servants for the duration of the marriage, to add a potion to Harry's wine. This potion had driven Harry to madness."

"So that's why she killed him." Jaime stated. "He was a monster." He had known as many did, that Sansa had stabbed Lord Baelish to death, but few people knew the reasons why.

"Yes. And that's why you have to be careful with her. She has been through all seven hells. She doesn't fully trust anyone, not even me. There are still things in her past that she will not speak of….but for some reason she likes your company. I think you could gain her trust if you do so carefully. You seem to have already gained her affection…"

"I don't know that I'd call it affection." Jaime mused.

"I've spent many evenings in her solar. Sometimes we play cyvasse or she sits and plays her lute while I read, but when she is feeling talkative, all she can talk about is you." Jon said.

Jaime raised a questioning eyebrow. "Truly?"

Jon nodded. "When we were children, she used to care for stories and songs of knights and chivalry. She'd get this silly dreaming look on her face when she spoke of knights and maidens. That innocent girl who dreams of a knight to rescue her is in there still. I see glimpses of my sister as she once was, only when she speaks of you."

"It's too bad I wasn't there to rescue her when she needed rescuing." Jaime quipped.

"Neither was I… but she still has nightmares, perhaps just saving her from those each night will be enough."

That evening when Jaime joined Sansa in her bedchamber, she seemed nervous, on edge.

"You needn't worry Sansa. Nothing will happen tonight or any night unless you say so." Jaime said as he undressed.

Sansa was already on her side of the bed, shivering or perhaps trembling under the covers. Jaime lay down and kept to his half of the bed, trying to allow her whatever space she needed. Just before he drifted off to sleep he felt her hand reach for his and hold tightly. Her nightmares woke him late in the night. He woke her gently as soon as he realized what was happening. He gave her a moment to catch her breath before speaking.

"Anything I can do Sansa? I can bring wine or the Maester with a sleeping draught…" He offered.

"No...please...I'd rather the rest of the household didn't know about the nightmares that plague me...please...just stay…"

He nodded and lay down to sleep again. Her hand caught his again and squeezed more tightly than before. Her nightmares awoke him two more times that night. When she clung to his hand the third time he asked her the question that had been on his mind since they first went to bed.

"Sansa, what did you dream?"

"I'd rather not speak of it." She said quietly.

"Fair enough...I spoke to Jon Snow today. He told me a little of what happened to you these past few years...Is it Joffrey or Harry or Baelish that haunts your dreams?"

"All of them." Sansa admitted, a few tears slipping from her eyes again. "And the kingsguard as well."

He reached for her and brushed away her tears as he had done earlier that day. "I am more sorry than ever that I failed to find you and bring you home as I promised your mother."

"Jon said something similar. He often tells me how sorry he is that he never came for me. I do not blame him for what I've suffered, nor do I blame you. The fault is mine."

"How can it possibly be your fault?" Jaime wondered aloud.

"Father wouldn't have allowed any of this to happen to me if he had lived. His death is on my head. I told the Queen that father wanted us to leave the capital. It was the only time I ever defied him. He wanted to leave and I wanted to stay. And Joffrey to took his head. If I had left with him…maybe Robb and Mother would still be alive too..." She sniffled.

"Sansa, you couldn't have known what Joffrey would do. Nor are you at fault for the way Baelish used you and drove your husband to madness….They made their own decisions to hurt and use you. Defying your father doesn't make you deserve any of this."

Her eyes met his. "Do you mean that?"

He realized that she had been carrying the blame for everything that had happened to her and her entire family for nearly a decade. "Of course I mean it. You didn't deserve this. You didn't deserve to be stuck with a crippled enemy of your house for a husband either. You should have been rescued by some gallant knight and had a happy ending like the songs."

"I don't believe in the songs anymore." She said, tears still brimming in her eyes.

"I know."

"And I never thought of you as an enemy or as a cripple." She went on.

"I don't see why not. I'm a Lannister, you're a Stark, and last I looked, I'm still missing my sword hand."

Sansa reached for his right arm, she ran her fingers across the stump where his hand had been. "Does it still hurt?"

"It healed long ago."

"That's not what I meant….I imagine that such a loss would give you nightmares every bit as vivid as mine."

Her words moved him. No one ever asked how he was handling the loss of his hand, in essence the loss of who he was. "On occasion there are nightmares, yes." Jaime admitted.

"If they come, I will wake you, just as you have done for me." She said.

"Thank you, Sansa."

Wordlessly, Sansa moved closer to him and he embraced her as she seemed to want him to do. The two of them soon fell asleep and did not wake again until sunrise.

The next day Jon Snow found Jaime in the training yard and sought him out. "I just saw Sansa in the great hall. She was smiling. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I woke her from her nightmares. I hugged her." Jaime shrugged.

"Well perhaps that was what she needed." Jon said. "It is good to see her happy."

Curious to know for himself, Jaime made his way to the great hall. Sansa was engaged in conversation with the septa and a few maidservants. She was animated, eyes bright and smiling as Jon had said.

That evening, Sansa was already in bed when he arrived at her chambers. He undressed and joined her under the furs without a word. She was not trembling this night. However she looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite interpret at first. It was admiration, he realized after a moment. Jon had been right. Sansa did see him as gallant knight, though he had no idea why she did.

"How did your day fare?" He asked.

"Very well. The Septa and I have designed a new tapestry for the hall. Something to honor Father. What of your day?" She asked, smiling.

"I assisted Jon. He has nearly readied four lads for the household guard and there were plans being made for a hunt in a fortnight….Sansa, you seem happy. Why the change?"

Sansa blushed in response and busied herself looking at her hands. "I don't know ser."

Jaime's lips twitched as he tried to hide his grin. It seemed that his wife had enjoyed what little affection he offered and was now too modest to admit it. To test the truth of this notion, Jaime took off his shirt. Sansa glanced up at the movement, her eyes widened.

"Does it frighten you if I remove my tunic?" He asked.

"No." She continued to stare and he knew she was telling the truth.

"And if I were to kiss you?"

Sansa didn't say a word but the slight parting of her lips was answer enough.

He pulled Sansa into his arms and kissed her gently. Her arms came around his neck and the low moan that escaped her throat was all the encouragement he needed. He began to explore her mouth with his tongue and she responded in kind.

Jaime pulled away for a moment. "Gods Sansa, you were made to be kissed." His lips found her neck while his hand rested on her bosom. Soon he made his way back to her mouth and found her to be even more needy than before. His own body's need was pressed into her belly but she didn't seem to be frightened by his desire. He continued to kiss her, and to caress her body with his left hand for a long time. Without really intending to, his hips bucked against her body. She responded with another low moan and Jaime reached for the hem of her shift to remove it. Her body tensed and sensing her fear, Jaime pulled away just slightly.

"Do you wish to stop?" He breathed.

"That would hardly be fair, Ser." Sansa said quietly.

"Always so courteous." Jaime said, kissing her gently one more time. "You need not worry about me. I can see to my own needs if I must and I'll not be angry with you for it."

"But I don't...I don't wish to stop...I only ask that you blow out the candles."

Suddenly it all made sense to him. "You have scars under that shift, scars you don't want anyone to see."

Sansa was trembling again, as she had done on their wedding night and on the previous night as well. "If you see, then you will no longer want me."

"I highly doubt that. Sansa, let me take that off. You can't hide forever."

She gulped then nodded tentatively. Jaime wasn't sure if she was saying yes or claiming that she could hide forever. He didn't wait to find out. He pulled her shift off in one swift motion. She gasped, but made no move to cover herself. She was indeed covered in scars of various sizes and shapes. Her eyes closed in shame. He lifted her chin and kissed her again.

"Sansa, these scars only prove how strong you are. You are beautiful, nothing changes that."

She choked back a sob. He pulled her close and let her weep in his arms for as long as she needed. If they had thought to resume making love, exhaustion prevailed and soon both had fallen asleep in one another's arms.

They awoke the next morning to the knocking of the maester at the door. He always knocked with the same worried knocking pattern and neither needed to ask who was at the door.

"Come in Sam." Sansa said, pulling the furs to better cover herself.

"Do pardon me my lady and my lord, there has been a bird arrived from the capital just this morning and…"

"What is it Sam?" His hesitation worried Sansa.

"Your sister Arya has been found….but it seems she is a prisoner of the Queen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tyrion Lannister was in a foul mood. It was an unlikely state of mind, given that as the Hand of the Queen he was one of the most wealthy and powerful men in the seven kingdoms. The kingdom was at peace and he had all the finest books and wine available to him. Yet this foul state of mind had been finding him more and more often in recent days. Perhaps it was because the Queen had been less and less inclined to listen to his advice in recent days. He poured himself another cup of wine, knowing it wouldn't really do any good.

She shouldn't have put the Stark girl in a cell. It made no difference that where the girl had been caught in the castle or who's face she had supposedly been wearing. The Starks needed to be treated with more diplomacy than the Queen was willing to give them. She was likely to start another war and didn't even seem to care. Someone needed to care. He would go speak to the Stark girl himself and at least see to it that she was fed and warm. He gathered some wares from among his own supplies and began the long walk down to the cells.

The light was dim and Arya was no longer the child he remembered but she was still recognizable to him anyway.

"Lady Arya, I've brought food and wine as well as an extra blanket." Tyrion said, pushing them through the bars of the cell.

Arya let the items drop to the floor. She stood staring at him with cold judging eyes.

"Perhaps you don't remember me. I am Ty-"

"I know who you are Imp."

"It has been years since I was known by that name, but yes, I am the Imp." He said with dramatic effect.

"I will call you Tyrion if you'll not call me _Lady_ Arya."

"Alright. It's a deal." He said.

Arya picked up the wine jug from the floor and uncorked it, taking a long drink.

"I apologize for the accommodations. It is my hope to convince the Queen to find you a better cell and to eventually find you innocent." Tyrion said while she drank.

Arya shrugged. "I've lived in worse and I'm not innocent. I was outside the Queen's chambers and I did have the face of one of her handmaids, but I wasn't there for her. I was sent for Ser Bertrant."

"Of the Queensguard? Why?"

"I don't know. He must have owed the Iron Bank. I don't ask questions, I just do as they tell me to do."

"How long have you been with the Faceless Men?"

"Four years. They take care of me. I take care of them."

"I see. Well I will certainly inform the Queen of what you've said. If you need anything, I will try to have it sent down." Tyrion said, taking his leave.

"Tyrion." She called after him. "Is it true that your brother has married my sister?"

"Yes, they married a few months ago. I suppose that makes us almost family now."

"If I find out that he has hurt her, I will kill you both." Arya said and Tyrion believed that she really could.


End file.
